The Return of Joy
by Reese and Tate rock
Summary: Fabian and Nina are living together, and everything is perfect. But when a certain crazed girl from their past decides to make an appearence, bringing her violent habits with her, what will happen to our favourite couple? Rated Strong T for violence, language, and sexual situations. A double between tcheshire and 1000years1.


**Howdy! Hehe I am THRILLED right now and wanted to state that. Okay, so for those of you who wanted to know why I deleted this (Yes, it was I, I take full blame), I sort of panicked since I was only twelve at the time and got kicked off the site. I flipped and deleted everything. So, yeah. My apologies):**

**Those of you on , I would like to give a ver ver special shout out to HOArokz74, because she gave me the idea :D You rock and this wouldn't even be a thought without you!**

**One last thing, if you are also a fan of Hollywood Heights, check out my account, LalaEveryDay! Pwease? Sorry for advertising on here xD**

**Okay, well, here y'are! Enjoy!**

_~Teddy_

_Chapter One_

Alarm clock, oh how I wish you would find a hole and die in it.

Honestly. What will it take for me to get a normal nights sleep? I mean, granted, I earned the tiredness from staying up until two a.m. last night, but still. Why must you be such a kill joy, alarm clock?

"Nina!" My boyfriend, Fabian, mumbled from the spot next to me. "Shut it off!" I groaned and rolled over, slamming my fist against the beeping box from hell to make it stop.

"I don't want to get up," I complained, rolling back over and groaning loudly. Fabian laughed drowsily and draped his arm across my stomach.

"Then don't," He murmured in my ear, clearly more awake. I groaned again, wanting nothing more than to stay here and sleep in my loving boyfriends arms. But, unfortunately, I had to go to that dreaded place known as work. The only upside was the sexy new intern, Walt. Don't get me wrong, I loved Fabian with everything I had, but this guy put a new meaning to hot. He was Australian, for one, giving him a deep tan as well as a swooning accent, but he was also muscular, in a sexy way.

"I'm up for that," I whispered, turning my head and kissing him. Clearly, he wanted it to become more...er, intense, but, unfortunately, I had to get dressed.

"You know I love you, but I have to go to work," I told him. He groaned, but tightened his grip on my waist playfully when I tried to get up. He placed a gentle kiss under my jaw line.

"Do you, now?" He muttered into my skin. I was seriously reconsidering going, when my phone rang, meaning I had to get up, due to the fact that my ringtone drove Fabian insane(which, quite frankly, I found hilarious).

"Hello?" I called into the speaker. I almost hung up when I heard my boss' repulsive voice on the other line.

"Nina! Where the hell are you?" He shouted so loud I had to hold the phone several inches from my face.

"Um, my house?" I replied, although it sounded more like a question.

"You're late! We need you here, pronto! Don't make me fire you!" I hung up the phone just in time before I groaned loudly.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," I grumbled, slamming my phone on the nightstand and getting up to pull on a half-decent outfit for work.

"I take it you aren't happy with your boss?" Fabian asked playfully once I walked out. I shot him a glare before bending down to kiss him goodbye.

"Gotta run. Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!" I heard him reply just as I shut the door to my apartment.

* * *

"Nina! Get your arse over here now!" Steve, my boss, yelled from across the office.

"Yes?" I replied, trying my best to keep it from being sarcastic.

"I need you to show Walt to the Gehri's Print Shop." My eyes widened.

"Gehri's Print? In London? That's like, forty-five minutes away!" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Sorry princess, they have the cheapest prices. Go. Now." I rolled my eyes as Walt, as in the sexy Australian Walt, walked in.

"C'mon," I muttered, "Time to go to the print shop."

**Sorry if it wasn't as good as the original): Review, por favor!(: **


End file.
